Aishiteru
by Light's Blue Blossom
Summary: Here's this little Yukiru one-shot that I brew up. Hope you like it! It's when they tell each other they love them.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket. I wish I did because I would have made it YUKIRU since the beginning.

**Author's Note: **It kinda sucks, but I might as well post it since I wrote it. I don't expect many readers, but I guess I'll see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One-shot

--I Love You—

Tohru was changing out of the outfit Miine let her try on. She couldn't believe what Yuki had said to her. She really wasn't that adorable.

"Here, let me help you with that," Miine said, pulling down her zipper.

"Thank you."

"You know, things looked pretty hot between Yuki and you. Do you like him?" the brown hair girl asked.

Tohru looked startled by this question. "…Um…as a friend…I've never thought about it like that…"

"Well…would you?" she asked.

Tohru looked at her. "Possible, but I don't think he'll feel the same way about me," she said as she started to blush.

"Don't worry about it. Every time when you two come over and you try on an outfit, Yuki always blush. Doesn't he tell you how cute you look once he sees you?" she told her.

Tohru blushed and nodded her head.

"There you go. I think he's just waiting for the perfect moment," Miine said.

"Miine, what's taking so long? Is our dear princess stuck? I can go in and help," Ayame said, but was interrupted.

"Don't you have any dignity?" Yuki shouted.

"No, everything's fine. We were just talking," she shouted back. "Are you finish?" she asked Tohru.

"Done," she said, stepping out in her light pink dress she wore earlier.

"I think Yuki wants to leave," the brown hair girl said.

The girls stepped out from the dressing room and saw them bickering again.

Once the guys saw them, they stopped and turn facing them.

"Honda-san, I'm sorry, but we're leaving," he said, grabbing her hand and heading out the door.

"Bye, bye, Yuki! Come and visit me soon! Bring your princess along too," Ayame shouted from the door of the shop.

"Bye Tohru," Miine said.

Once a block away from the store, Yuki stopped and turned to Tohru.

"I'm sorry for barging out like that. I don't know why every time I see him, we can never have a real conversation," Yuki apologized. "I try and it always turns out to be a disaster."

"At least you're trying," Tohru said sincerely.

"But I'm glad that we go together because I always get to see you so adorable. I just wish I had a picture every time," Yuki said.

'This is it. Should I tell her how I feel?' Yuki thought. 'I'll tell…in the garden today.'

"Honda-san, do you think you can help me in the garden once we get home?" he asked.

"Sure. So what are we going to do in the garden?" she asked.

"Umm…I don't know yet. Possible water the plants and the strawberries might be ready along with leeks," he told her.

"Then I might be able to cook something up with leeks and make a strawberry shortcake," said the excited Tohru. "Oh, but Kyo might not like it. I'll make something small from him."

"I'm sure the baka cat can live eating leeks and livers," Yuki said.

When they two got home, they changed into their old clothes so it won't get dirty.

"Honda-san, I think love you," Yuki said to himself in his room. He was practicing what to say to Tohru. "No…Honda-san, will you be my girlfriend? That's not good. Maybe I should call her Tohru…" he mummered to himself.

A knock interrupted him. "Yuki-kun, are you finish?" Tohru asked.

"Uh…Yes, sorry for making you wait. I'll be out in a second," the rat replied stuffing something in his pockets.

"Are you ready?" he asked once he stepped out.

"Yup!"

The two headed out to the garden. It was a sunny day and most of the things planted had sprouted. A couple of the things planted were ripe and ready to eat.

"What should we do first?" she asked, picking up a watering can.

"We should probably pick the ripe leeks and strawberries first. I bought a cherry tree. I was hoping that you would help me plant it," Yuki said.

"A cherry tree? That sounds like fun," she said enthusiastically.

Tohru picked some fresh, ripe strawberries, leeks, and tomatoes while Yuki started to dig a whole for the tree.

"Honda-san, do you think you can help me for a minute?" he asked. "I can't seem to pull this weed out."

Tohru walked over and looked at where he was talking about. She grabbed on to the weed and pulled on it. To her surprised, something flew and landed in front of her.

She gave a curious look. There was a small box that flew when she pulled the weed.

Tohru picked it up and opened it. Inside laid a silver chain necklace with a silver heart.

"Yuki-kun, look what I found," Tohru said, showing him the necklace.

"Do you like it?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded her head.

"Then it's yours," he said as he began to come closer to her.

"But it's not ours. It could have been from the family who lived here before you," Tohru said.

"It's not. I bought it for you because I love you, Tohru," he whispered in her ear.

Tohru blinked for a few moments.

'This was the moment of truth. She didn't reply. She doesn't like me', Yuki thought.

"I love you too, Yuki-kun," she said in a quiet voice.

"Then may I have the honor of kissing you?" he asked.

Instead of replying in words, she leaned closer to his face and their lips met.

THE END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: **Not my best, but I couldn't think of how to end it.

R&R!


End file.
